Presents
by Remus4me
Summary: It's Christmas in Miami! HC


Title: Presents!

Rating: PG

Author: Lanah

Summary: A Christmas party, presents, wet Horatio.

"Go on you know you want to open it." Speed pushed.

"Alright but only if you stop nagging!" Alexx replied. Pulling open the Christmas wrapping she gently removed the red socks. Upon closer inspection Alexx noticed that instead of regular socks, Speed had bought her toe socks. "Umm thanks Speed honey."

"Have a closer look at the side. Here I'll show you?" Scrambling over to wear Alexx was sitting Speed grabbed the socks from her like an excited school boy. Turning them over he pointed to the green insignia, it read "Top Doc, Alexx Woods."

"Nice one Speed." Delko said, a cheeky grin painting his face.

"Shut up Delko." Speed retorted.

"Ok boys cut it out, Santa is here." A voice floated in from behind the group. Spinning around they saw Horatio in the doorway carrying a red sack full of goodies for the team. To top it off Horatio was wearing a brand new Santa hat and a snow white stick on beard.

"Nice look H!" Speed and Delko rolled over on their sides with laughter.

"I don't think these two have been very nice this year. What do you think Handsome?" A cheeky southern accent quieted everyone down. Calleigh appeared from behind Horatio clad in boots, tight jeans, a white ruffled shirt and leather jacket. Winding her hand through his arm and joining with his hand her wedding ring sparkled in the light.

"No, no we've been good! What's in the bag Lt Claus?" Delko sat up straight in his chair grinning at the couple.

"Ya'll just going to have to wait till tomorrow morning." Calleigh replied.

"Ok." Speed and Delko droned at once.

"Who wants some dinner?" Adele shouted from the kitchen. Within seconds the table was filled with delicious food, smiling faces and plenty of wine. Before Horatio and Calleigh sat down they put the presents under the tree and removed their jackets.

"So Handsome what did you get me for Christmas?" Calleigh purred into Horatio's ear from behind.

"Mmmm you'll just have to wait and find out." Horatio spun Calleigh around pinning her to the dining room door way. Placing his hands on her waist he whispered, "Look above your head." Raising her eyes to the mistletoe above her head Calleigh giggled. Leaning forward Horatio gently pressed his lips against hers; he could taste how sweet her lips were. A candy store burst into his mouth as she intensified the kiss.

"Eeeew Uncle Horatio!" Ray Jr yelled as he ran from the reach of his mother. Pulling away the two lovers laughed.

"Sorry guys, Ray get back to your seat and finish your dinner." Yelena chased him back to his seat next to Hagan. The two started dating about six months and as Alexx would say were suited like a DB to her morgue table.

Horatio and Calleigh returned to the table hand in hand. As the group enjoyed their meal it began to rain heavily with flashes of lighting and thunder adding to the show.

"Thank you so much for that Adele that was wonderful." Horatio said as he raised his glass to her.

"Did you bring her gift in H?" Delko asked as he walked into the living room.

"Oh damn I left it in the Hummer, I'll go and grad it."

"No Horatio it's pouring out there just leave it till tomorrow." Adele said.

"No it's OK I'll only be a sec." Before she could protest further Horatio was out the door and into the Hummer. When Horatio appeared back in the dining room his once blue silk shirt was now a dark grey that stuck to his chest like glue on paper. Calleigh inwardly gasped at the sight in front of her and it took all her will power to stop herself from going to him and pulling of his shirt then and there.

"You look like Delko with only half a wet suit H." Speed couldn't contain his laughter.

"Oh you think it's funny do you?" A mischievous grin lite up Horatio's wet face.

"Yeah!" Tears streaked down Speed's face as he continued to laugh not noticing his boss walk up to him from behind and pull him into a huge bear hug. Rubbing his wet hair over Speed the others couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright you two break it up." Calleigh said in her best southern mother tone. Speed pushed Horatio away realising just how wet he was.

"You are so dead Horatio!" Speed threatened.

"Let's get you changed before you catch your death." Calleigh led Horatio away to the guest bed room to change.

Unbuttoning his shirt Horatio thought about tomorrow morning and how happy Calleigh would be with his gift. Or at least he hoped she would be. Horatio had over heard Calleigh taking to Alexx about how much she loved their wedding song, "Two Strong Hearts" by John Farnham but couldn't find it anywhere. So he logged onto the internet and bought his album "Anthology" for her, personally autographed by John Farnham. He couldn't wait to see her reaction.

"What are you thinkin' about Handsome?" Calleigh ran her hands over his chest making little circles through his fiery hair with her finger.

"You Christmas present." Horatio felt his wicked side creeping over him.

"Really? What is it?"

"Hmm well it's about 6 foot, red hair, masculine, extremely good looking." Horatio teased as he pulled on a red silk shirt, slowly buttoning it up.

"You got me a stripper?" Calleigh squealed excitedly.

"Oh very funny Mrs Caine!" Horatio grasped Calleigh by the wrist and pulled her down onto the bed with him.

"You shouldn't tease." Leaning forward Horatio began trailing kisses over her collar bone up her neck finally capturing her lips. He sighed as he felt her hands run up his back sending shivers up his spine.

"Mmmm you know...we really should get back before Delko and Speed start getting ideas." Horatio stated between kisses.

"What's taking those two so long?" Speed huffed.

"Oh keep ya shirt on Scrooge." Delko replied as he took a swig of his beer.

"I betcha they haven't got their shirts on."

"Oh gross man images." Delko shielded his eyes.

"Come to think of it..."

"Sorry ya'll Horatio had trouble doing his buttons up." Calleigh burst into the living room smiling at the others.

"Hey Adele sorry to be a party poop but I promised Breeze I'd meet her after dinner. Seeya everyone and Merry Christmas."

"Bye honey, behave!" Alexx shouted after Speed. Within seconds he was on his bike and roaring off to meet his date.

"I guess it's time for the rest of us to get home as well." Alexx said. With goodbyes said and hugs exchanged, Horatio and Calleigh, Alexx, Delko, Yelena, Hagan and Ray left for home.

Caine residence

"Finally!" Calleigh made a beeline for the Christmas tree.

"Oh no you don't little miss, wait til morning, plus I think Santa has left you an early Christmas present in the bed room." Horatio said his voice husky with emotion.

"I hope it's a certain 6 foot red headed stripper!" Calleigh teased. Sweeping her off her feet Horatio carried his princess to their bedroom to show her how much he loved her.

"I think you might just be in luck." Horatio said as he closed the door.

Fin

A/N: I hope you like, I spent many a late night trying to finish this. Not that thinking about a certain 6 foot red headed CSI was bad. ;) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
